The Flame
by Corazon De Piedra Verde
Summary: La llama había sido encendida. Era su deber el no dejar que muriera. [One-Shot]


_**Disclaimer:**_ _Akatsuki no Yona no me pertenece, sino a Mizuho Kusanagi. Sólo la historia es mía._

 _ **Summary:**_ _La llama había sido encendida. Era su deber el no dejar que muriera._ _[One-Shot]_

* * *

 **The Flame**

* * *

La muerte de Yang Kum-Ji, fue el inicio para el puerto de Awa.

A los pocos días de la partida de sus salvadores, sorpresivamente llegó un pequeño ejército de soldados con instrucciones específicas de proteger la ciudad. Según se decía, el nuevo rey Soo-Won, sabiendo de la total negligencia del fallecido rey Il hacia el puerto y de la importancia económica del mismo, decidió tratar de resarcir el largo daño implementando esa medida como una de las primeras acciones importantes como nuevo gobernante. Consideraba que era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

En las primeras semanas, el ambiente en la ciudad se sentía totalmente diferente. Por primera vez en más de diez años las personas podían salir sin miedo de sus hogares: las jóvenes podían salir solas sin temor a ser raptadas y los niños jugar alegremente por la calle. De repente parecía que todos esos años habían sido una horrible pesadilla colectiva que por fin se había terminado; parecía que aquellos que habían perdido a sus pequeños hijos, esposas, hermanas, amigas; podían finalmente cerrar sus heridas.

Hasta que el miedo amenazó con regresar.

Fue cuestión de meses para que comenzara a notarse que los esfuerzos de los soldados no eran suficientes. Sin la elección del nuevo gobernante y con la mayoría de los generales destituidos y apresados, gente poderosa que se ocultó en las sombras por mucho tiempo aprovechó el asesinato de Kum-Ji para seguir haciendo nuevos negocios con criminales de los alrededores. Por un tiempo, sólo el contrabando de drogas fluyó nuevamente y la gente trató de ponerse una venda en los ojos. Era mejor aferrarse con todas sus fuerzas a la poca paz que acababan de obtener.

Imaginar que gobierno de Awa no comenzaba a tambalearse.

Imaginar que podían respirar con libertad.

Que no _sobrevivían_ , sino que por fin podían _vivir_.

Hasta que los rumores de la reanudación del tráfico de personas llegaron con fuerza.

Al parecer, esos hombres se habían dado cuenta que podían obtener más ganancias por un cuerpo joven y rostro bonito. Entendieron que eso era lo que le había generado tanta riqueza y poder al antiguo dirigente del puerto. Awa alcanzó el estatus de una ciudad donde las personas traficadas eran exquisitas, por lo que no querían desaprovechar la mal ganada fama que aún mantenía.

Ellos se pensaban más inteligentes que Kum-Ji, después de todo creían que fue sólo un vulgar comerciante que supo relacionarse con la gente correcta para alcanzar el estatus que llegó a obtener y lo suficientemente imbécil para que una de las zorras que intentaba vender lo asesinara.

Los soldados hacían todo para mantener el orden, las personas trataban de convencerse de que eso era únicamente un rumor falso.

Hasta que el primer niño trató de ser raptado sin éxito y el terror comenzó a inundar la ciudad.

De nueva cuenta, Awa volvió a ser como había sido. Sus habitantes parecían haberse resignado a su destino, que tarde o temprano todo empezaría otra vez.

Y después llegó el asesinato de Jia Li. Una jovencita de clase baja de trece años que trabajaba auxiliando en la cocina de una de las tantas posadas de la ciudad. Obtuvo el empleo para ayudar con los gastos de uno de sus tres hermanos menores, quien había enfermado recientemente. Una joven que no crecería para conocer el amor, que no formaría una familia y que no vería un Awa libre de toda la podredumbre y decadencia.

Tres hermanos y unos padres que perdieron a una hermana e hija cuyo único delito fue el ser bonita, ayudar a una familia que la amó hasta el final y el salir un par de horas más tarde de su trabajo a petición de su jefa a cambio de un poco de dinero extra, cuando el sol se estaba ocultando.

 _Una chica que, en sus últimos momentos, fue tratada como la más insignificante de las basuras._

Su cuerpo fue encontrado a la mañana siguiente a las afueras de la ciudad. La belleza que en vida había cubierto su rostro, en esos momentos estaba eclipsada por un rostro casi irreconocible por los numerosos hematomas y cortadas. Su cuerpo desnudo, inundado de igual forma de golpes, sangre y rastros de semen.

Un rapto que había salido mal.

Una niña de apariencia dócil, que al saber que su futuro se encontraba lejos de su hogar y en la cama de un ser depravado y ruin, luchó con todas sus fuerzas contra el hombre que la acorraló cerca de un callejón a pocas calles de casa. Porque claro, ¿quién mandaría a un grupo para llevarse a una criatura tan débil? Ni siquiera valía la pena mandar a más de uno para asegurarse de que todo saliera bien. Sólo era una mujer.

Pero se equivocó. No dejó de pelear.

En las afueras, fue capaz de deshacerse de la mascada que cubría su boca y gritar con todas sus fuerzas aun sabiendo que nadie la escucharía. Estaba firmando su sentencia. Y fue cuando vino el primer golpe. Pero no se acobardó. Entre golpes hacia ella, no dejó de insultar con las palabras más obscenas que conocía, de decirle la clase de basura que él y los suyos eran. En un momento dado, pudo levantarse y regresar los golpes. Y a pesar de sus manos atadas, fue capaz de hundir las uñas en la carne de su rostro de forma tal, que lo hizo dar un alarido de auténtico dolor.

Por un momento, se sintió poderosa. Pero no fue suficiente.

El hombre cambió de opinión. Al demonio su jefe y la reprimenda a la que lo sometería, aun usada podrían sacar algo de dinero con ella. Esa perra necesitaba saber su lugar y él se lo haría saber. Y como lo disfrutaría…

Sin nadie como testigo, abusó de ella una y otra vez. Pero la maldita no dejaba de moverse. Entre más peleaba, más fuerza tenía que aplicar al cuerpo debajo suyo, más fuerte tenía que golpearla... y ella no dejaba de llorar, de gritar y de maldecirlo. Hasta que vino un golpe en la cabeza y después el silencio. Con el rostro a carne viva, la abandonó sin darle siquiera una segunda mirada. Siempre podría conseguir a otra chica en el camino.

No se supo quien lo hizo.

El hecho sacudió a todos con fuerza. Porque no era lo mismo seguir dando por desaparecida a alguien, que realmente tener un cadáver a cual llorarle. Pero naturalmente, quienes más afectados parecían eran aquellas familias que habían pasado por lo mismo.

De inmediato se llevaron a cabo los rituales correspondientes, en los cuales después que tuvieran tiempo para estar con el cuerpo y realizar la ceremonia tradicional, la familia tuvo en su hogar una visita sorpresiva: todas las chicas rescatadas hacía unos meses asistieron a presentar sus respetos, cada una con camelias blancas en sus manos.

 _Porque para todas, aun cuando no fue parte del último grupo traficado por Kum-Ji, sería parte de ellas; Jia Li y todas las chicas que ya no estaban._

Aun podía escuchar en su cabeza el llanto desgarrador de la madre, observar la mirada totalmente muerta del padre y la confusión de esos pequeños niños al no comprender que su hermana jamás volvería.

Nunca la conoció. Era una niña seis años menor, que vivía en el otro extremo de la ciudad; que por lo que contaban era toda optimismo, jovialidad e inocencia. Tan distinta a ella y su personalidad directa, realista y seria. Y aun así con el hecho de evocarla se le hacía tan imposible respirar, porque esa niña asesinada era una total extraña pero a la vez no lo era. Ella también tenía un hermano pequeño y un padre y una madre enferma que la esperaban en casa, ella también llegó a sentir que a los ojos del mundo, de los hombres que lo dominaban, no era más que algo para abrir las piernas y que era desechable.

− _Quitate la ropa y ponte esto− el guardia le dijo mientras le aventaba a los pies un vestido café claro, igual que el de las otras chicas sentadas en una de las esquinas de la habitación del barco. Lo tomó del suelo, pero era tanta la sorpresa que no hizo intento de moverse. De repente, la sujetó por el pelo, arrancándole un quejido de dolor− ¿Eres sorda o únicamente estúpida? Te dije que te quitaras la ropa y que te lo pusieras. Al amo Kum-Ji le gusta que su propiedad esté marcada._

 _Sabía que no tenía caso resistirse. Ella era débil, pero no estúpida. Así que, tragándose su orgullo al igual las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos y aun tomada del cabello por ese infeliz, comenzó a desvestirse poco a poco, con los ojos del guardia sobre ella en todo momento…_

Estaba furiosa e impotente. Y estaba asqueada de ello, tanto que sentía que el odio y el miedo le corroía las entrañas. Y tenía unas ganas profundas de seguir llorando hasta quedar seca. Ese suceso no había hecho más que traer recuerdos del episodio que ella y su familia desearían poder borrar de sus cabezas, pero que sabían que nunca podrían. Esas dos semanas de confinamiento la perseguiría hasta el dia de su muerte, a ella y a todas esas chicas.

¿Era un error seguir albergando esperanzas de un futuro mejor? En sus momentos más bajos pensaba que si y se avergonzaba de sí misma. Porque era como regresar a esas cuatro paredes y sentirse de nuevo indefensa y sin valor por más que tratara de fingir.

" _¿Alguna vez has querido cambiarla... a esta ciudad?"_

—¡Yuri, pensábamos que no vendrías! Sólo faltabas tú, ya todos se encuentran en cubierta— Rowen la sacó

de su ensimismamiento. No se había percatado que ya se encontraba en el muelle.

—Siento llegar tarde, pero me imaginé que después de toda una mañana pescando, les gustaría comer algo. Supongo que la capitana tampoco lo ha hecho — sabía que su intento de sonrisa debió ser nefasto, pero al señor Rowen no le molestó. Nadie parecía estar de ánimo desde hacía tiempo de todas formas.

—Déjame ayudarte con eso, muchacha. Si, hemos pasado toda la mañana en altamar y tenemos el estómago vacío. Fue una buena pesca, afortunadamente. Y muchas gracias, sé que los demás se alegrarán. Vamos— tomó el paquete de sus manos, para después guiar el camino hasta la embarcación.

Dirigió una mirada hacia atrás, antes de pisar la cubierta. Treinta mujeres se encontraban a lo largo del barco, la mayoría conocidas y otras no. Frente a ellas, la capitana Gi-Gan las observaba detenidamente, mientras que a su lado los ex piratas Toku, Maya, Tatsu y Ryou se encontraban, después se les unió el viejo Rowen. Había esperado que muchas más personas acudirían − en especial chicas−, pero no los culpaba. Sin perder tiempo tomó lugar en una de las filas. El ambiente se volvió solemne de repente.

− Las veo a todas frente a mi y lo todo que veo es miedo –rompió el silencio mientras exhalaba un poco de humo por la boca, pipa en mano−. Ninguna de ustedes ha sostenido un arma en su vida y han tenido que depender otros para protegerse. Creen que no son capaces de valerse por sí mismas y que son _débiles_ , porque todos siempre les dijeron eso hasta el cansancio _–_ escupió eso último con rabia −. Si, veo miedo. Porque por fin parecía que todo había acabado y que podrían sentirse seguras. Pues déjenme decirles que eso jamás pasará. Ayer fue Kum-Ji, hoy esas ratas sin rostro y mañana quien sabe que otra escoria. Pero también veo el hartazgo de perder gente amada, de ver como nada parece ser suficiente, no saber si este será el último día que verán a sus familias. Porque efectivamente, la ayuda mandada por el momento no se da abasto. Y esa niña –su rostro perdió fiereza, para dejar ver un profundo desasosiego −, esa niña pudo ser mi nieta, su hermana o ustedes mismas. Y eso, para todos, creo que fue suficiente –de repente, los hombres presentes se acercaron a cada una de las jóvenes, mientras les ofrecían una espada −. Awa somos todos nosotros. Awa son ustedes: la juventud, los sueños, las futuras madres de la siguiente generación, el amor, _la fuerza_. Ya probaron la libertad, ¿renunciarán a ella?

Yuri apretó el mango del arma tratando de calmar el temblor de su mano, sintiendo que en cualquier momento la dejaría caer. Viendo a las demás, pudo notar que muchas tenían lágrimas cayendo de sus rostros llenos de decisión.

" _¿Has pensado en revelarte contra Yang Kum-Ji y pelear por tu libertad?"_

 _Rina_ también se sintió como ellas y jamás se rindió. Aun cuando estaba herida y asustada, cuando era mucho más joven que muchas de ellas. Ella, una chiquilla, pudo darles una muestra de lo que con coraje, fe y unidad podrían lograr. Por eso ella estaba ahí en ese momento, con desconocimiento de su familia. Y si en algún momento en el futuro sus caminos se volvían a cruzar, se lo haría saber.

−No. La recuperaremos y esta vez, será de forma permanente−se escuchó decir a sí misma. Le sorprendió no notar su nerviosismo, sino un tono tranquilo pero férreo, que no dejaba lugar a dudas. Todos los ojos se volcaron en ella−. Rina y sus amigos encendieron la llama, es nuestro deber el no dejar que se extinga.

" _Si quieres vivir, por favor haz todo lo que puedas para sobrevivir"_

 _Rina, much_ _í_ _simas gracias..._

La anciana mujer le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa de medio lado, complacida −. No creas que olvidaré tu tardanza, florecilla. Espero que a partir de hoy no haya más tardanzas por tu parte.

−¿Ni siquiera porque le traje el almuerzo, _señora_ Gi-Gan? –no puede resistirse a picarla un poco–. De seguro olvidó comer otra vez, ¿o me equivoco?

−¿Crees que puedes sobornarme con comida, niña? –lanza una carcajada irónica –. Te falta mucho por aprender. Y es _Capitana,_ ahora eres mi discípula –tomando una espada también, volvió a su rictus serio−. Esto no será sencillo y no tendré compasión por ustedes. Sangrarán, llorarán y dolerá, pero les diré una cosa: a partir de hoy, les garantizo que su futuro estará en _sus_ manos. ¿Están listas?

−¡Sí, Capitana! –un rugido de guerra, eso había sido.

" _Seguro que Awa estará bien mientras haya personas como ustedes"_

Con una mirada confiada, la mujer tomó posición mientras sus hombres hacían lo mismo. Tenían mucho trabajo que hacer.

−Comencemos.

* * *

 _ **N/A: Bien, este es mi primera incursión en este fandom. No hace mucho vi este anime y las dos OVAS y déjenme decirles que hacía muchísimo tiempo que no me divertía de lo lindo. Tiene de todo, lo cual se agradece en un mundo donde parece ser ley que si hay una chica y mil chicos estos deben de arrastrarse y pelear por su amor y que la heroína es una tonta cabeza hueca. Si, me ha atrapado: Soo-Won me cautivó por su complejidad, me duele el corazon cuando pienso en el triángulo (más allá de ser amoroso, para mi es lo de menos) Soo-Won/Yona/Hak; me considero proHak irremediablemente, es satisfactorio el ver evolucionar a Yona, disfruto todo el trasfondo político de la historia y todos los secretos que están en el aire, amo las payasadas del grupo de viajeros y cada uno de los dragones se ganó mi corazón, al igual que mama Yoon. Así que si, podría decirse que todo este asunto me cautivó muchísimo, por si no se han dado cuenta xD**_

 _ **No he leido el manga, pero pienso hacerlo. En cuanto al anime, disfrute mucho el arco de Awa y, aun cuando su importancia no fue mucha que digamos, Yuri y el grupo de piratas fueron geniales. En especial la primera. Nunca olvidaré la escena del capítulo donde Yona le dice que ha ido a rescatarlas y la mirada de ésta a Yona cuando la ve a punto de irse toda asustada y lastimada. Es un buen ejemplo de un momento clave de la vida de una persona que cambia su forma de ver el mundo gracias a alguien que jamás habría imaginado. No lo sé, ese preciso momento me llegó, además de que la personalidad de Yuri me agrado bastante, de alguna forma pude ponerme en sus zapatos y por eso se volvió uno de mis personajes favoritos después del grupo estelar. ¿Y qué decir de la capitana Gi-Gan? Esa doña es toda una BADASS. Tenía que escribir algo sobre ellas.**_

 _ **Además, es muy bonito pensar que después que el grupo abandonó la ciudad, todo fue paz y armonía. Y tal vez pudo ser así por un corto periodo de tiempo, pero para una ciudad como lo es Awa después de años y años de represión y crimen, no lo sé, no lo encuentro muy creíble, la verdad. Más si tomamos en cuenta la situación actual y futura del reino en general. Es como dijo la capitana: si no es Kum-Ji, siempre vendrá otro igual o peor que el. Y quise explotar esta idea. Tengo pensado seguir haciéndolo, después de todo, creo que sería interesante imaginar qué podría pasar en el puerto de Awa después de que Yona y compañía se marcharon y seguir viendo la influencia que dejó a su paso, en especial en las chicas, aqui ya vimos un poco de eso. Después de todo, creo que por lo que se, en el manga no ha volvido a salir Awa en la ecuación.**_

 _ **...y ya le corto a mi rollo xD (si, suelo extenderme mucho en las nota de autor, una disculpa)**_

 _ **Y ya para terminar, ¿solo soy yo o alguien más ha pensado que Jae-ha y Yuri harían muy buena pareja? Desde que los vi juntos, no dejo de shippearlos (maquinando a mil por hora xD) Y otra cosa, ¿es Yu-Ri o Yuri? me gusta mas el segundo, porque así vi que lo subtitularon y asi esta en FF, pero también lo he visto de la otra forma. Soy muy quisquillosa a la hora de estas cosas y me gustaría su opinión de ser posible :)**_

 _ **Y ya para ahora sí terminar, pido perdón por las faltas ortográficas, mi Word por alguna razón no me las marca y es sumamente desesperante estarlas corrigiendo de una en una.**_

 _ **Bueno, es todo, lo prometo xD.**_

 _ **¡Gracias por leer!**_


End file.
